


Trusting You

by Lillyanne33



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, House Dadam, Kissing, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, Medical Conditions, Multiple Orgasms, Narcolepsy, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug, Rey-Centric, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Soft Ben Solo, Somnophilia, Somnophilia Kink, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyanne33/pseuds/Lillyanne33
Summary: Rey has never had a romantic relationship due to her strange medical disorder. Her friend, Rose, decides to find Rey a match. Will this Ben Solo guy be a good fit for Rey? Can she trust him?S for somnophillia
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	Trusting You

**Author's Note:**

> I just need fluff, okay? I’m only human. >D
> 
> Come say hi to me on Twitter!  
> @ Lillyanneeeeeee

Rey shook her head and sighed. Her best friend was at it again. “I don’t know anyone in the city.”

“I will find someone.” Rose’s text made Rey groan.

“Oh great.” Rey sent an emoji with its eyes rolling. “Check the lost and found box at the post office while you’re at it.”

Rose ignored Rey’s sarcastic comment. “There has to be someone in Atlanta who will understand.”

“There’s a reason I’ve only been on one date my whole life.” Rey argued. “And it was a double date with you, remember?”

Rose frowned, knowing Rey was right. “I know...”

Rey watched the text bubbles pop up under Rose’s message thread, curious as to what her friend would say next.

“What if Hux or I knew the guy beforehand? What if we did some legwork first so you would be comfortable?”

Rey chewed on her lower lip for a long time before typing a response she would probably regret. “Maybe.”

Rose’s reply came swiftly. “YES! THAT IS A YES!”

Rey huffed out a laugh in spite of herself. “I can hear you yelling all the way from Seattle.”

Rose sent a laughing face emoji. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? Love you.”

“Love you too,” Rey texted back. 

Rey tossed her phone to the side and turned off her lamp. She pretended she didn’t cry herself to sleep—pretended she didn’t feel so alone.

**

The next morning, Rey received another text from Rose.

“Hux has someone in mind that you might like!”

Rey rolled her eyes as she replied. “From where?”

“Well...it’s the law firm where Hux worked before he moved to Seattle with me.”

Oh great, a rich lawyer with no morals, only out to win cases with no regard for the people caught in the process. Rey would know—it was the reason her third foster mother, Amilyn Holdo, was never able to officially adopt her. It was the reason Rey was sent to another foster home and experienced some of the worst years of her life.

“You can’t be serious,” Rey texted back. 

“Give him a chance, please,” Rose begged. “Hux said he’s working with Luke Skywalker now. You remember Luke, right? The one who helped Mrs. Holdo. This guy left First Order around the same time as Hux.”

“Okay, whatever,” Rey finally agreed. “Just tell me where and when and I’ll be there.”

“Great! I’ll send you his social media so you can stalk him.” Rose sent a winking face, making Rey laugh. The social media links were sent, and Rey sat down on her couch to do some stalking. 

His name was Ben Solo. He worked for the Organa-Skywalker law firm in Atlanta, but that was all the information she could find. She clicked on his photos and began to scroll, only to suck in a breath when she finally found a photo of him. He had dark, wavy hair down to his shoulders. His brown eyes were warm, and he wore a navy business suit that looked like it cost more than Rey’s rent. She hated to admit it, but the guy was hot.

“Don’t even get your hopes up,” she said out loud, forcing the excited feeling away. “He will probably run for the door the minute he finds about your...condition.”

Rey’s face crumbled as she remembered the many doctor’s appointments in her past and the discomfort of describing her symptoms. All that was known was that Rey had a very specific type of narcolepsy that only flared when she was sexually aroused. Who would ever want to deal with that type of disorder? No one wants to date the girl who falls asleep during sex. Why would she put herself out there just to get hurt?

She would meet Ben Solo for Rose, but she was done trying after that. She would never tell anyone because it made her feel weak, but she was too tired of wanting something she couldn’t have. She was determined to bury her desires and move on with her life once and for all. 

**

The doorbell rang, and Rey flew through her bedroom, trying to find the only pair of heels she owned to go with her little black dress. After finding the first shoe in the back of her closet, she found her second shoe under her bed. With a grunt, she scooped it up and placed it on her foot, bouncing up and down while holding the other shoe and clumsily making her way to the kitchen for her keys and her wallet.

“Just a second!” She yelled.  
Stopping to fluff her hair in the small mirror hanging out the wall in the living room, she took a deep breath and opened her front door.

To her surprise, she was greeted by an older gentleman in a dapper looking green suit. It was an odd color for a suit, but the color suited him.

“Good evening, Ms. Johnson.” His voice was calm, and his speech was proper. Rey immediately thought about Alfred from Batman. “My name is Sam, and I will be your driver for this evening. Mr. Solo is meeting us at the restaurant. Please follow me.” 

Dumbfounded into silence, Rey simply nodded her head and followed the older man to a limousine parked in her apartment complex. Sam opened the door for her. She took a peek inside and dropped her keys at the luxury waiting for her.

A freshly chilled bottle of champagne in a bowl of ice, champagne flutes, slices of fruit waiting for her on chilled plates, leather seats and red velvet walls...it was like something out of a dream. She had never been in a limousine before. A part of her started to dread the evening even more—suddenly she was worried that she was going to look like white trash compared to the millionaire man with the great hair.

“Is everything to your liking, ma’am?” Sam asked.

Rey blinked her eyes at the sound of him calling her “ma’am.” “Yes! Um, thank you, Sam. This is...is...”

Sam held up a hand to stop her. “I had a feeling you would be a bit surprised. Mr. Solo doesn’t usually go on dates. I think he just wanted to make a good first impression. Don’t tell him I said that, though.” 

He winked at her as he talked fondly about Ben Solo. Something inside of Rey’s chest squeezed. This handsome man with all the money didn’t go anywhere?

“Oh, okay,” she responded with a small smile. “Then, I will just sit back and enjoy the drive.”

Sam nodded. “Excellent. We will be on our way.”

The ride to the restaurant was quite long. Rey had let Ben pick the place, but she hadn’t looked up the actual website until now. It was beautiful and intimidating and everything Rey was afraid of. There was an elaborate water fountain in the middle of the building, and each booth was private with its own server. 

“This must be where celebrities go on dates,” she mused. There was no way paparazzi would be able to see into the booths without carrying ladders and scaling walls. Even if one managed such a feat, there were bouncers located at every corner waiting to take someone out.

Rey was on her second glass of champagne when they finally arrived. Sam opened her door and offered his hand so she could scoot out of the long seat with some dignity. She smiled again, making sure Sam could see how much she appreciated him, and he nodded in return.

When Rey was fully out of the limousine, she was greeted by the back of a very large and tall man in a black suit. He had the same shiny, black hair from his photo, but he was much wider in real life. In fact, he was huge. She wasn’t even sure how he found a suit to fit him, but then she remembered he was rich and probably had it custom made. 

Sam walked ahead of her and tapped the man on the shoulder, and he turned around to greet Rey. She felt her whole body freeze as she took him in. He seemed equally as stunned, as if the two of them had been struck by lightning.

“Ms. Johnson,” Ben greeted her. His voice was a bit breathy, as if he had just gone for a run, but it was deep. She wanted to secretly record it on her phone so she could listen to it later like a crazed stalker.

“Hi Mr. Solo,” she greeted, slapping on a grin as she tried to calm her racing heart. “And please, call me Rey.”

Ben reached out and took her hand, his eyes never leaving her face. 

“Rey,” he said softly, as if her name was sacred.

She felt a blush spread across her entire upper body and was sure Ben could see it under her revealing spaghetti straps. His eyes flickered from her face to her shoes and back again. She noticed his eyes turned quite a bit darker, and she couldn’t help but squirm in place, still holding his hand. She looked at him expectantly.

“Oh! Y-Yes, call me Ben, please,” he stuttered, dropping Rey’s hand as if it was on fire. “Please, allow me.”

He held out his arm, and she took it. She felt him stiffen under her touch, and she had to suppress a gasp at how big his biceps were under her hand. This had to be the biggest man she had ever met.

He led her to a private booth at the very back of the restaurant. While walking, Ben would glance down at her occasionally, but his eyes would quickly flick forward whenever they met Rey’s, making her want to laugh. The man was not subtle—that was for sure.

Once they were seated and drinks were ordered, there was a bit of awkward silence between the two. Ben watched Rey as she took in the restaurant, his apple cider eyes glowing in the candlelight.

“This place is...something else,” she said, still scanning the area. 

Ben hummed. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I thought I would take you somewhere where I knew the main chef. She can make you anything you want if you don’t like what’s on the menu.”

Rey’s eyes almost popped out of her head.

“You’re kidding,” she said, forgetting herself for a moment now that the subject had changed to food. “You know the chef? She would do that?”

Ben smiled, and it was the first time Rey had seen an emotion other than guarded anxiety on his face. His lips were plush, and they pulled up at the sides, creating deep dimples on either side of his mouth. She could have sworn someone had put something in her cocktail from the way his smile made her feel.

“Of course,” he said, a little proudly. ”She’s known me my whole life, so I have an in, so to speak. Her food is the best I’ve ever had.”

“You’re a smooth talker, Benny,” an older voice came from beside Rey. 

She looked up then promptly looked down. Standing in front of her was a tiny, old woman with wrinkles on her face and large eyes in a white chef’s hat and white coat. She reached one of her wrinkled and sun spot covered hands to Ben and kissed him on the forehead while holding him firmly by the back of his neck. Rey stifled a laugh. Ben was clearly flustered.

“Rey, this is Maz Kanata, the chef I was just telling you about.”

Ben’s voice was edgy with embarrassment as Maz took a moment to look at Rey from top to bottom without discretion. Rey held out her hand, but Maz didn’t take it right away.

“Are you on a date with my Benny boy?” She asked, her voice hard.

Rey withdrew her hand uncertainly. “Um, yes?”

Maz squinted into Rey’s soul for another minute before surging forward, hugging Rey tightly as if she had known the young woman forever.

“Let me say on behalf of all of his family and friends: finally!” 

Maz squeezed her hard before letting go. Rey sat back in the booth with frazzled hair and a confused expression. She glanced at Ben and saw that his face was now beet red.

“Maz!” Ben whisper-yelled.

“What? I just wanted to make sure she knows she is welcome! Stop your whining,” she chided Ben, then pinched his cheek. “I have to get back, but I will stop by before you two leave for the night. It was so nice meeting you, Rey!”

As quickly as she appeared, she was gone. Ben was smoothing his fingers over his pinched cheek with a grimace.

“I’m...so sorry for that,” he said, completely embarrassed.

“No, don’t apologize. I...liked it,” Rey admitted. 

“You wouldn’t like it if you had to put up with it for years and years,” Ben grumbled. “She knows exactly how to embarrass me.”

The sudden silence across from him peeked his interest, and he looked up to see Rey staring down at the table, her eyes sorrowful. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked, his words coming out quickly in a panic.

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Rey said, looking up and waving him off. “Okay, let’s order some food...”

“Wait,” Ben said, taking her hand across the table. “Tell me.”

Rey looked at their hands then looked into his eyes. For the first time in her life, she felt the urge to tell someone about her past. She wasn’t sure why, but something in the beautiful man’s eyes told her she could trust him. It didn’t make any sense, but she decided to just go with it.

“It’s just...I never had a family, so to me, it’s not embarrassing,” she said softly. Ben’s hand tightened around her own. “I like that she cares about you so much. You must be important to her.”

Ben was stunned for a moment. He took in Rey’s golden hazel eyes and soft waves as her words sunk in. He immediately felt guilty.

“I didn’t realize, I’m so sor-“

“No, please don’t feel bad—that’s not why I said it,” Rey was quick to try and ease his mind. “I just feel like I can tell you for some reason...unless you don’t want to! Then we can change the subject.”

“Please don’t,” Ben said, a little too quickly. “I want to know more about you...just, don’t be afraid. The way you feel, I weirdly feel it too.”

Rey smiled genuinely, and Ben responded with a wide grin that showed off his crooked teeth. She could tell he was self-conscious about them, but she thought they were adorable.

The two talked for the next couple of hours. Rey had never felt an instant connection with someone before, and it left her breathless. It was as if she had known Ben for her whole life. She got the feeling that he felt the same, but she was cautious and kept reminding herself that this was probably too good to be true.

She learned that Ben was nothing like she originally thought. He was actually the exact opposite, taking on court cases for those less fortunate. He had even gone up against his old firm a few times and won, which Rey could tell made him proud. He spoke a little about his life before his...what he called an epiphany, and Rey could see just how much darkness had followed him, despite everything looking perfect from the outside. He had never been married, and the few times he actually did date, the relationships always ended abruptly. The women always wanted him for his money. He had trust issues like Rey, and that selfishly made her feel better. They both had grappled with dark times and loneliness and came out relatively okay on the other side.

Sam met them with the limousine, and Ben opened the door for Rey to step in. He followed, much to Rey’s excitement and dread. They sat next to each other on the buttery leather seats and continued their conversation. Rey skirted around the subject of past relationships, not ready to talk about her condition yet. She was too afraid that this wonderful specimen of a man would run, and she wanted just a little more time with him before he inevitably disappeared.

They pulled up to Rey’s apartment complex, and Ben got out to walk her to her door. She could feel the sweat gathering at the back of her neck as they walked, dreading what was about to happen. 

“Thank you for tonight,” she said, looking down at the ground. “I had a really good time.”

Ben nodded, watching Rey intently. “Are you okay?”

She swallowed fearfully, faking a smile. “Yes, just the champagne—I’m feeling it now.”

Ben flashed a boyish half smile that made her weak. Looking up into his eyes, she knew right then she had made a mistake. She wanted him to come in so badly, wanted him to stay, to be understanding, to be real, but she knew that was asking for too much.

Ben rocked back and forth on his heels and kept his hands in his pockets while biting his bottom lip, clearly nervous.

“Rey, I don’t know if you were expecting me to come in, but I don’t want to rush things with you.” His deep voice slightly trembled. “I...would love to see you again, if that’s okay. If not, then just tell me...”

Rey smiled so widely that it took Ben’s breath away. He had not expected such a reaction.

“That would be great,” she said excitedly, her mind flooding with relief. “I would love to see you again, and I am honestly so glad you said that. I don’t want to rush things either.”

Ben exhaled loudly then cringed slightly at the sound, making Rey giggle. He smiled again, then he took a step towards her, placing his soft lips on her glossy ones. It was gentle and respectful, but there was a heat underneath that made Rey’s toes curl. Ben pulled away quickly before the moment went any farther, concerned about Rey’s boundaries.

Rey’s eyes stayed closed for a few seconds before they opened again. She was met with an obviously pleased Ben Solo.

“Thank you,” she whispered, too giddy to trust her own voice.

“The pleasure is all mine,” he said as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles lightly. Rey had never had anyone kiss her hand before. 

Ben made his way back to the limousine and waved to her before stepping inside. Rey entered her apartment and turned on the light before letting herself fall back against the door. 

“That did NOT go the way I thought it would,” she groaned to herself. 

She liked him. She liked him a lot, and she had stupidly set herself up for heartbreak. Yes, they seemed to have an unexplainable connection, but that didn’t mean he would be able to handle her little (big) issue. She fought the idea and told herself to enjoy everything while it lasted, to taste what it was like to be close to someone for a change before. It would destroy her, but who knew how long it would be before she found anyone as wonderful as Ben again? At least she would have some lovely memories.

**

A month passed, and Ben and Rey ended up seeing each other multiple times a week. Ben had calmed down with the fancy cars and expensive restaurants, much to Rey’s relief. He quickly realized that she didn’t care about any of that. Rather, the two of them spent lots of time outside, taking long walks around Rey’s neighborhood and visiting some of the more popular spots in down town Atlanta, such as a vegan bakery that Ben swore had to be a lie because their cookies were too delicious. He was very careful about giving Rey space, sensing that she needed it. This made her feel both relieved and horribly impatient as her attraction to Ben grew.

The two made their way back to Rey’s apartment hand in hand after spending time in an off-beat coffee shop Rey had randomly found. There was a bit of a chill in the air now that fall was upon them, and they sipped their hot chocolates happily until they reached her door.

“Thank you for the hot chocolate,” Rey said, trying to make her voice sound steady.

“No need to thank me,” Ben replied happily. “I like it too, you know.”

Rey beamed up at him, and she saw him swallow nervously as they studied each other for longer than normal. She dared to hope that maybe he was different and decided to take the plunge. He had been honest with her so far, so she owed it to him to be honest as well.

“Would you...like to come in?” She asked, her voice cracking.

Ben’s eyes widened slightly before he cleared his throat. “Y-yes, I would like that.”

The pair entered her apartment and removed their jackets. Ben stood in the entryway and looked around, taking in the small but cozy space. There were all kinds of pictures and trinkets along with mismatched furniture that somehow worked all together. Rey had pulled together a living space that was intimate and all her own. She had never been one to pass up a good antique store, so her style was unique. Ben marveled at the space and thought of how very “Rey” it all was.

“I like your place,” he said genuinely while Rey searched for some wine in the kitchen. 

“You don’t have to say that,” she said, turning to him. 

Ben furrowed his brows. “I honestly like it. It’s much homier than my own apartment.”

Rey tilted her head to the side. “Really?”

Ben huffed a laugh. “Yeah. Why would I lie about that?”

Rey shrugged her shoulders. “No one has ever told me they liked my place. I’ve always been told it’s too cluttered.”

Ben immediately shook his head. “No, it’s perfect. It’s very you.”

Rey bit her bottom lip as she felt her eyes sting and scolded herself for being so sensitive.

“Well, thank you,” she said quietly. “Also, I’m sorry. I’m out of wine, but I have coffee.”

“Water will be fine—don’t worry about it,” he said as he sat down on the flamboyant red couch. He sunk down into it and groaned with satisfaction.

“Your couch is so much more comfortable than mine,” he mused.

“It is?” Rey asked as she brought over two glasses of water.

“Yeah, a ‘professional’ designed my apartment, and she picked this awful leather number that hardly even moves when you sit on it.” Ben rolled his eyes.

Rey giggled. “So you don’t spend a lot of time in your living room?”

“Nope,” he said, grinning. “I might as well sit on the floor. My mother recommended the interior designer and went on and on about her, so I’ve just kept everything the same. I work all the time anyway, so I’m hardly even there to complain about it.”

Rey tucked her legs underneath her and scooted herself a bit closer to Ben as discretely as possible. He noticed, but he didn’t say anything. His heart was about to beat out of his chest.

Rey was also about to combust under the pressure to tell him her secret, so she decided it was now or never as she turned to face him. He turned and put a hand on her thigh and held her cheek with his other hand, staring into her eyes with such adoration that it took her breath away.

“Why do you have to be so perfect?” She asked, almost sadly.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, laughing with confusion.

Rey let her head rest against his palm. “You’re just...you’re literally the perfect guy—tall, dark, and handsome, so intelligent, really funny. How did I get so lucky?”

Ben’s face burned as she complimented him freely. His eyes dropped from hers as he thought about his own secret he had yet to share. Rey noticed the shift and looked at him questionably.

“Rey, I’m not the perfect guy,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I haven’t told you one thing about me that you need to know. I just hope it doesn’t scare you away.”

Rey’s mouth fell open. This was not the way she thought the conversation would go.

“You can tell me anything,” she encouraged him.

He nodded. “Well, I’m not exactly experienced...with women.”

Rey leaned in towards him a little, wondering what in the world he was about to say. “Okay...?”

Ben moved the hand that was on her thigh and ran it through his raven hair, tousling it, making Rey want to dig her fingers through it. 

“I’m not...I haven’t...I’ve never had s-“

“Oh!” Rey yelled. She hadn’t meant to yell so loudly, but the relief that flooded her was overwhelming.

“What?” Ben asked quickly, alarmed.

Rey smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. “No, no. That’s not at all what I expected, but I’m so GLAD that’s what you had to tell me. It helps me with my own confession.”

Ben’s ears perked up at her words, and he shifted so he was leaning into her more. “What is your confession?”

“It’s...a bit confusing, so just bear with me.” 

Rey could feel her nerves start to overpower her, but they were brought to a standstill when Ben tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes. He had a look that said he would never hurt her, and she wanted to believe it. 

“I have narcolepsy,” she said, almost stumbling over the words. “I know that sounds weird, but I’ve had it since I was a teenager. It only happens to me when-“

“When you’re about to have sex,” he finished her sentence for her, knocking the wind out of her.

“YES!” She yelled again. “How did you know?”

“Rose.” He put his hands up defensively and laughed uncomfortably. “Don’t kill her.” 

Rey was silent for a few seconds as she thought about her best friend and how much she wanted to shake her for sharing such a private detail with Ben without telling her.

“I can’t believe she would do that to me-“

“Stop,” Ben interrupted. “I’m glad she told me. The only reason it came up was because she asked me about my past relationships, and I didn’t want to lie to her. I just didn’t know she only told me about you and not you about me.”

Rey sat back on her heels, her wheels spinning. She didn’t know how to feel. Rose had clearly done some research into Ben to see if he would be a match for her, but she never expected for Rose to get it so right. Rey wanted to punch her and hug her at the same time.

“No, she didn’t say anything about that.”

Ben laughed. “At first, I thought it was odd that she was telling me at all, but the more she spoke about how wonderful you were, the more I wanted to meet you. So, I shared my own uncomfortable details, hoping that Rose would approve of me, which she finally did. You deserve happiness, and I hoped I could...maybe be the one that made you happy.”

Rey was never at a loss for words, but there was always a first for everything. She sat very still, staring at the man in front of her, thinking about what had just transpired. Was this even happening? Was he even real? 

Maybe she would hug Rose THEN punch her.

“Ben...I don’t know what to say,” Rey started. 

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to know how much I care about you.” Ben’s voice had a new tone of confidence Rey hadn’t heard before.

“But you know what will happen if we...” Rey trailed off.

“Yes. That’s why I wanted to ask you to trust me.” Ben hesitated before continuing, wanting to melt into the floor. “Have you ever wondered what would happen if your partner...kept going after you fell asleep? I know this sounds kinky, but just hear me out.” His face was red again.

Rey raised an eyebrow. “No...it never occurred to me, actually.”

Ben hummed as he thought through his words. “Would you be willing to let me continue if you do fall asleep?”

Rey was quiet for a moment, realization blooming in her mind. “Wouldn’t that be boring for you, though?”

Ben bit his lip before forcing the words out of his mouth. “Actually, quite the opposite. Ever since Rose told me about your disorder, I’ve thought about...that. It just takes so much trust.” He took a deep breath and blew air out of his nose. “I’ve always wanted that type of relationship, to trust someone completely and for them to trust me. Is that...something you could do? Could you trust me that much?”

Naturally, Rey’s guard was up, but she couldn’t deny the wetness gathering between her thighs as Ben spoke about such a taboo act. The fact was, she DID trust him completely, and she knew he trusted her the same way. She had never been more attracted to a man in her whole life than she was to Ben at that moment. He must have noticed her shifting in her seat because he leaned forward so his face was only an inch or so away from her own.

“Rey?” His voice had dropped an entire octave. She shuttered. “Do you want this? ...want me?”

She lost herself in his whiskey eyes. The way they seemed to see everything about her, good and bad, made her feel secure for the first time in her entire life. As much as she wanted to fight such vulnerability, she knew it was hopeless now that she knew what it was like to be cared for so thoroughly. She wanted it all the time, wanted him all the time. She wanted it all.

“Yes,” she breathed. 

His lips were on hers in an instant. He cupped her cheeks with both hands and applied pressure to her lips gradually. It was the first time a kiss had gone longer than a few seconds, and Rey was already melting underneath him. He was so warm and all encompassing, wrapping her up with both arms while deepening the kiss. His tongue caressed her bottom lip, and she opened up for him readily. They explored each other, reveling in the moment. For a man with hardly any experience, Ben seemed to know exactly what her body wanted, like it was instinct. She moaned into his mouth, and he shivered lightly against her at the sound.

When she pulled away for air, Ben continued his kisses down her jaw and neck, stopping at her collar bone. Her skin was soft to his touch, and the heat he felt radiating from her was addicting. He pulled at her thin sweater, signaling to her what he wanted.

“Take this off for me,” he ordered, his voice rough and authoritative with untamed lust. 

He let her go, leaving only enough room for her to pull her sweater over her head, revealing a baby blue lace bra. His eyes turned solid black as he studied her, memorizing every inch of her skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he peppered kisses down her sternum. “More beautiful than I could have ever imagined.”

Rey tilted her head back to give Ben room while he spoke against her flushed skin. She plunged her fingers into his thick waves, and he groaned at the sensation as she pulled hard, desperate to feel him everywhere. 

“I want to see you too,” she said, gently pushing Ben away and tugging at his long sleeve t-shirt. He smiled widely and lifted the shirt off of him to reveal the most spectacular body Rey had ever seen. He was perfectly built for his height, and his arms and torso were chiseled like something out of a dream. Rey wondered what was hiding underneath his tight blue jeans now that she could see him up close and uncovered. The thought made her feral with need, and she lost control.

She attacked him, throwing her whole body against him and shoving him down so he was laying on his back. She straddled him and licked and sucked his skin everywhere she could reach. His moans and gasps only made her more desperate as she trailed kisses down to his hips. She tugged at his waist band with her teeth, making Ben lightheaded.

“Sweetheart, I had no idea you were so aggressive,” he mumbled happily as he unbuttoned his jeans to help her along.

Rey panted as she ran her hands down his chest, clawing his skin, leaving red marks. “I didn’t either.”

Ben bucked his hips suddenly, tossing her off of him. He shoved his jeans down, kicking them away, and picked Rey up in his arms like she weighed nothing. He walked her to her bed and dropped her down roughly, making her bounce a little. She took in the sight before her and had to focus on breathing when she saw the huge tent in the front of his black boxers. 

Ben couldn’t suppress a proud smile as Rey drank him in. He had never been so attracted to anyone in his life, and it only turned him on more to know she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. 

“Pants off. Now.” He commanded as he stood over her by the bed.

Rey looked up at him, pleasantly surprised by his commanding demeanor. He looked at her intensely, making sure she knew he was in charge. She slowly unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied them down her hips seductively, well, as seductively as she could. She would have been embarrassed if it weren’t for Ben’s reaction. He looked at her like she was the most erotic thing he had ever seen as his eyes trailed down to her hips. He sucked in his breath when he noticed the damp spot on her matching baby blue panties. It was obscene and one of the hottest things he had ever seen. He swallowed and took a breath as he worked to get control of himself so he could speak.

“Before we go any further, I need to know what your boundaries are,” he said, kneeling before her at the edge of the bed. 

“What do you mean?” Rey asked, trying to pull herself together to have a coherent conversation.

“If you fall asleep, what are you okay with me doing...to you?” His cock twitched as he spoke. 

Rey had never been so excited in her entire life. 

“Um...” she thought for a moment, “well, anything?” Her face turned red and she wiggled as her arousal gushed from her at the thought of Ben having his way with her.

“It can’t be a question, Rey. I need to know your boundaries.” Ben’s face was serious even though his eyes glittered with want. His expression changed as a thought occurred to him. “Have you ever had sex before?”

Rey looked down at her hands that were now laying on her lap. “No...”

Ben placed a hand on her cheek, moving her to meet his eyes. “Don’t be embarrassed—it’s me. If anything, I love you even more knowing we can share this together.”

Rey froze. Ben didn’t seem to process what he had just said until he saw the shocked expression on Rey’s face. His complexion paled.

“What?” She asked, her voice barely audible.

Ben dropped his hand and sat back on heels, his brows raising. “I mean, I was trying to say, um-“

“You love me?” Rey asked, leaning forward a little.

Ben hesitated. He looked like a man who just realized the brakes in his car had gone out while driving too fast.

“...yes,” he admitted. “I know it’s too soon. If you want me to leave, I will. You don’t have to say anything back. Shit, I’m sorry.”

Rey shook her head, her eyes welling up with tears. “No. Ben, I love you too.”

His mouth fell open in shock. The last thing he expected was for the beautiful woman sitting in front of him to say those words back to him. He hadn’t expected anyone to ever truly love him the way she did.

“You aren’t freaked out?” He asked, momentarily glossing over her returned sentiment.

Rey laughed. “No. I know it’s soon, but it’s the truth. I have this crazy connection with you, like I’ve known you my whole life. I can’t explain it. I just know.”

Ben wrapped her up in his arms, squeezing her so hard that she couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t stop laughing, his deep rumble vibrating against Rey’s body, making her laugh even more. She felt something wet hit her shoulder, and she realized Ben was trying not to cry.

“It’s okay,” Rey spoke against his neck. “I love you.”

He nodded and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. “I love you too.”

They sat like that for a long moment until Rey started to get impatient. She noticed that Ben’s hard on hadn’t gone down even a little bit, and it was starting to drive her insane.

“Ben,” she started, pushing him away gently, “you were asking me what my boundaries are?”

Ben sat back and looked her up and down, as if he had forgotten they were on the cusp of intimacy only moments ago. “Oh...yeah, I mean, you’re a virgin, so I’ll try to prepare you as much as possible. Is it okay if your first time happens after you’re asleep, though?”

Rey nodded enthusiastically. “I want you in whatever way I can have you.”

Ben kissed her hard, making her sigh into his mouth. 

“So, maybe this time, we keep things simple. I’ll, um, go down on you,” Ben licked his lips as he looked at the sheen between Rey’s thighs, “and use my fingers and mouth.” He took a shaky breath and looked back at her face. Rey’s eyes reflected his own need. “Then I’ll just...be gentle and...”

“Have sex with me?” Rey looked at him with a mischievous grin. “In whatever position you want me...please.”

Ben’s breathing was becoming labored. He palmed at his erection through his boxer shorts. Rey’s mouth opened slightly at the sight before her.

“Okay,” he agreed.

Rey gripped his face with both hands and nuzzled her nose against his. “Now shut up and fuck me properly.”

His eyes widened at her dirty words. He didn’t have to be told twice. He dove in, kissing her lips, licking her mouth and caressing her tongue. He slid a large palm against her breast, squeezing her flesh. Rey gasped in delight. He used his other palm to squeeze her other breast and groaned when she arched her back under his touch.

“Your tits are fucking perfect,” he said, biting the tops of them that spilled out of her bra, leaving marks, claiming her as his own.

He reached around and unhooked the back of her bra and tossed it away, revealing pert nipples. Rey watched him stare at her chest with a hunger she had never seen in him. He caressed her softly, each hand dragging long fingers down her small curves, tweaking her nipples along the way. She let out a breathy squeak when he pinched her again, harder this time.

“Ben!” 

Her voice sounded totally different to her ears. She was raw, out of control. He smiled against her skin as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked without mercy, savoring the way they pebbled against his tongue, groaning loudly. He alternated his mouth and hands until Rey thought she couldn’t take anymore.

“You okay, sweetheart?” He asked, his tone mocking as she breathed heavily. He was clearly pleased with himself, and it only turned her on more.

“I think you have a natural talent for this,” she said, her voice cracking. 

“Mhm,” Ben hummed as he dragged his lips down her belly to the top of her panties while laying her down on her back. “It just takes the right woman.”

Rey closed her eyes and smiled as she let him explore her body. She wasn’t sure if Ben was real anymore—that is, until he dragged his finger along the seam of her thong from hip to hip, making her buck upwards.

“Ah ah ah,” he scolded, placing a hand down on her lower abdomen to hold her down. “You need to be still.”

Rey whined loudly. “I can’t!”

“Yes you can,” he said, encouraging her by massaging the top of her mound while slipping her thong down her thighs. He studied her intently, a tiny smirk forming on his face. “Is all this for me?”

Rey nodded. Ben took both of his hands and yanked her legs apart aggressively, making her squeal. 

“I need to hear that pretty voice coming from that pretty mouth,” he said, kissing the soft skin right next to the place she wanted him the most. 

“Yes, it’s all you,” she managed to squeak out. 

“Fuck,” he murmured as he began kissing her outer folds, licking up her arousal with light flicks, making her shake. “You’re a mess.”

Rey tried to bring her legs together, unable to handle the constant teasing, but Ben just held her down harder, pressing her body into the mattress. 

“Bennnn,” she pleaded. “I need you so badly.”

“I know,” he cooed, kissing her hip bone tortuously and tickling her skin with his tongue.

Rey giggled and whined at the same time, making Ben smile. The sound of her laughter was the most enchanting sound he had ever heard. He pressed his mouth to her slit and let his nose brush her clit. Her whiny laugh turned into a scream as he pushed his tongue between her folds and applied pressure with his nose. His movements were slow and steady, causing her to drip onto the bed.

His tongue swirled harder, pushing her lips apart and entering her. His nose stayed put on her clit while he nibbled and sucked, first gently, then rougher. Rey had tears in her eyes from the pleasure and the way Ben was drawing it out. Pressure started to build in her lower abdomen, and she knew she was close. She was almost nonsensical as she climbed higher and higher.

“Good girl,” Ben soothed her. He swirled his tongue again and sucked her clit with his lips. “Come on my mouth.”

Rey let out a scream. She was certain that in any other circumstance, she would be embarrassed, but when it came to Ben, all of her insecurities went out the window. Her vision whited out and her legs locked up as he worked her through her first orgasm. Ben was thankful that she was able stay awake to experience it.

Once he felt her stop shaking, he pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled up her body to kiss her, but he noticed she wasn’t opening her eyes.

“Rey?” He asked, touching her face gently. A small snore escaped her lips, making Ben shake his head, amused.

“And she’s gone,” he said out loud, stroking her cheek softly.

Rey didn’t respond, of course. Her breathing was even, her bare chest rising and falling underneath Ben’s looming body. He sat up so he could really look at her and noticed that his cock was leaking pre-cum so badly that he would have to throw out his boxers later. He could care less, though. This woman was completely at his mercy, and it was something he took very seriously. He was suddenly nervous, his hands shaky as he explored her body inch by inch, watching goosebumps pop up on her skin along the trails made by his fingers. He was surprised at how responsive she was to him even in sleep. 

He stood up to remove his boxers then laid back down on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows, suddenly terrified at the thought of suffocating her. He paused for a moment to listen to her breathe until he was certain she was fine, then he dragged his fingers down to her sex and pushed in one digit. Rey’s walls clamped down on him, which surprised him. She was still soaked, and he found it was easy to slide in another two fingers. He curled them inside gently while pressing her swollen clit with his thumb. She moaned in her sleep as if she was having a wet dream. He placed kisses along her face and neck, and her breathing became uneven as she moaned his name. 

“Ben, Ben...”

He smiled, withdrawing his fingers. He readied his cock with his hand, teasing her entrance with the tip, feeling more wetness leak out. Once he pushed in, it was as if her body was trying to pull him, her walls clamping down on him so hard that he was afraid he would cum right then and there. 

“Whoa sweetheart,” he breathed, breathless with need. “You’re going to make me cum doing that.”

Rey smiled in her sleep and turned her head to the side while grabbing the sheets around her as if she was bracing herself. Ben pushed inside inch by inch, pausing each time to make sure she was okay. He had to recall questions from his Barr exam to distract himself, not wanting it to be over so soon. Finally, he was fully seated inside of her, and he pulled out as slowly as he could manage. The sweetest little sigh escaped Rey’s lips, and she smiled in her sleep again.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Ben growled against her neck as he pumped in and out of her agonizingly slow, “how are you so sexy even in your sleep?”

She moaned, turning her head to the other side with a content expression. Her hands flexed open and closed beside her while she mumbled incoherently. Ben couldn’t understand most of it, but he did hear her say his name several times. Each time she said it, her walls clamped down on him, making him growl in protest as he gritted his teeth to hold himself back.

He gathered her up in his arms and held her as closely as possible. She was limp, making it easy for him to tuck her into his body like he was a human sleeping bag. He relished how small she was against him, and his instincts took over as his thrusts grew harder and faster. He wanted this woman forever, and the thought of having her like this every day was overwhelming. 

He unwrapped Rey and laid her down on her back so he could pull out. That action alone almost caused him to lose control, but he bit down on his lip so hard that it almost bled while squeezing the base of his cock to stop himself. Once he had sort of calmed down, he flipped her over onto her stomach, taking care to turn her head so she could breathe and her neck would be comfortable. He spread her legs and knelt between them, then lifted her ass into the air with his hands on her hips. He shook as he took in the sight before him. Her center was glossy, and he could see her muscles contract as if they were begging for him to come back.

He slid back inside of her, and he heard Rey let out a high-pitched sound of pleasure that had him thrusting faster and faster. He reached around her waist and placed his fingers on her clit, using her slick to rub smooth circles over it. Her walls were fluttering constantly, and he could tell she was close. He couldn’t hold back his sounds anymore, grunting with each thrust and moaning like a wild animal. The sight of her tight ass and his cock buried inside of her while under his total control was too much.

Just as he was felt her start to tighten around him, Rey’s eyes snapped open. Ben’s eyes widened in a small moment of panic, but the panic quickly disappeared whe a huge smile spread across her face.

“Ben, I’m going to cum again!” She screamed.

He took the hint and pressed even harder on her clit and thrusted so strongly that her whole body, along with the bed, rocked forward. Then she was coming, and coming, and coming, milking him for every drop of his cum that spilled out of him as he climaxed along with her.

Panting heavily, Ben pulled out and laid on his back, dragging a breathless Rey with him. She laid on her side and placed her head on his firm chest, now shiny with sweat. He couldn’t stop looking at her, thinking that the top of her head was the most gorgeous top of a head he had ever seen. Rey slid her hands back and forth over his pecks, feeling his heart beating so fast that she wondered for a moment if he was okay.

After several minutes of silence, Rey tilted her head up and met Ben’s eyes. He showed her his boyish half smile.

“You woke up,” he said, his voice hoarse.

“I know,” she replied with a look of awe. “I didn’t know I could stay awake so long or wake up to finish.”

“Well, apparently you can,” he said happily.

“So we just have to keep going then,” she mused. “We can’t let the narcolepsy stop us.”

“Plow through it, so to speak,” Ben said, laughing. Rey slapped him on the chest, making him whine out the word “ow.”

He kissed the top of her head and gathered her even closer to him.

“I love you, Rey. You’re not alone anymore,” Ben whispered against her hair. 

Rey burrowed her face into the crook of his neck and kissed his bare skin. “Neither are you.”


End file.
